


Last Man Standing

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Halloween, Horror, I love that that was already a tag, Plants, Revenge, Umbara is a Spooky Place, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The creature - he can’t call it a brother, not anymore, not when it moves like that and looks at him with cloudy eyes that glow the same blue as the whole gods-forsaken planet - walks beside him.  Another walks at his other side, and more behind and more ahead.





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

The creature - he can’t call it a brother, not anymore, not when it moves like  _ that _ and looks at him with cloudy eyes that glow the same blue as the whole gods-forsaken planet - walks beside him.  Another walks at his other side, and more behind and more ahead. Their buckets are gone, cast off as he tried to find survivors on the battlefield. 

There weren’t any, not in the way he’d hoped.  He’d been the only one left alive, and now here he is, marching with the creatures that had once been his brothers, solely because he doesn’t know what the fuck else to do.

Their movements are jerky, like puppets being controlled by something that doesn’t know how to use a human body, and he knows he’ll never get the memory out of his head.  He can barely stand to look at them, but there’s nothing else out here but eerie glowing plants and rustling just out of his line of sight. More luminescent plants are starting to grow out of the gaps in their armor, shimmering tendrils stretching out of blaster bolt holes wide enough to see through, and he shudders.  

They keep walking, through thick, choking fog, and what unnerves him most, besides those blank, glowing eyes, is the  _ silence _ .  They don’t breathe, they don’t speak, even the sounds of their armor are muted by the fog.  

He’s the only one alive in his company, the only one breathing, the only one whose steps are faltering with exhaustion and shock, the only  _ human _ left, but he can’t stop.  If he stops, he’ll be left behind, and that scares him more than the creatures marching alongside him.  

When they break through the fog, he nearly cries with relief, but Krell is there to meet them.  

“Sir-”

“Troopers, why have you returned?” the Jedi’s voice booms, and he flinches and goes quiet.

All one hundred and forty-three of them raise their weapons in the same coordinated movement.  All one hundred and forty-three blasters go off in the same moment. All one hundred and forty-three bodies fall at the same time, in a fog of glowing spores.  

He’s the last one left standing, until his knees buckle and he collapses with them.

* * *

When he wakes up, he’s in the medbay of a ship.   _ General Krell is dead, _ a medic tells him,  _ the Jedi are talking about what happened. _  He doesn’t  _ remember _ what happened, he only has the memories of cloudy, glowing eyes and plants growing from armor. 

When he’s allowed out of the medbay, he goes straight for the ‘freshers to look at his own reflection.  He looks fine; tired, but fine, and as he turns away, the light catches his eyes, and they glow a phosphorescent blue.


End file.
